The howling winds
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: "The winds are howling, they are always going to how now. The black star has came tonight, and I lay here, bringing into the world my child. I cry as I hear his first cries of life, not knowing his future. But, I'll love him none the less, hero or not." A blonde hair boy was reading his mothers journal, a few tears escaping his eyes. He looked at his father, "I want to train."


_**The howling winds.**_

* * *

 _Warning._

 _This is a medieval Naruto AU._

* * *

 _Long ago, during the dawn of the world, a prophet had given a warning. "Heed me, heed me!" He had cried, "the ways of wickedness will lead us our undoing stop. Stop this bloodshed of unneeded blood on the ground!" The people listen to him._

" _I bare you a message, a child will be born, when the black star is visible in the night sky. He shall bare the image of The Gods, a child of the world, and of a pure spirit! I tell ye, do not corrupt this child!"_

* * *

A woman was running at a full sprint, her long red hair was only matched by the flowing of her white dress. In her arms was a child, who was silent, she was dashing as fast as possible on the ground. Behind her were men dressed in black armor. "Give us the boy, witch!"

"You will never take my son!" She shouted in reply, before veering towards the left, in the most heavily wooded area. The man on top of the black horse, wearing black armor with a red crescent moon cursed as the _witch_ ran into the forest.

The man motioned for his subordinates to run after her, he grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows off his horse. Soon he was dashing along with them, the woman wasn't too far ahead, but she was indeed fast. Unfortunately, pieces of her dress was being ripped off by the woodland area.

"Madara, the witch is too fast for us!" A knight in black armor called out, trying to keep in sprint. Another of the black knights, a woman dressed in lighter chain mail armor was also struggling to keep pace. The man took off his helmet, revealing a man with red eyes and long black hair.

He grabbed an arrow out of his quiver, nocked into his bow's string, and pulled. Overdrawing by a considerable margin. "Konan, Obito!" The man called, making them run after the woman again. His eyes drained on the redhead. She was desperately running like a deer, trying to protect her fawn.

The man just smirked as he loosed an arrow, it flew, hitting it's mark. The woman screamed out in pain as the arrow entered her leg, indicating that he had hit his mark. The trio of warriors charged at the woman. Who was near a rather strong stream. The only thing separating her was a few stones on the shoreline.

She crawled desperately trying to reach the water, her son was starting to cry. "Naruto...shh, it's okay. Naruto..." She cooed her child, but her pain wasn't trying do her favors in the shattering of her soft voice every crawl.

The redhead was slowly crawling towards the water, when the three black knights came into view behind her. "Stay away from us, we've done nothing to do with your kind!" She yelled at him, Madara, the head knight only unsheathed his sword. A long, steel blade, slightly curved a the end. The two others watched as he walked towards the woman, who was struggling to get up at the moment.

"By orders of the king of Red Moon. I am to put that spawn of hell to death, spare yourself woman! .the child!" He ordered, only for her to recoil at the command.

"He is not a spawn of hell, you are blinded by orders, he's just a baby! My son! Leave us be damn you, leave us!" The woman yelled, slowly stumbling backwards. The man advanced slowly, holding his sword above his head. "Le-arghh-leave!" The woman begged.

Her foot was now wading in the water, a heavy rain started to pour down. Madara and his two subordinates advanced still. Until they were knee deep into the water. "Konan, my bow!" He ordered. The female knight nodded, running towards Madara's discarded bow at the surface near the stream. "Last warning witch, I will not ask again, even that is a kindness!"

"You're nothing but a monster, all of you are! I heard about The King of Red Moon, you are nothing but murders. The lot of you! I will not give my son up, I'll die protecting him as I should, from bastards like you! And, to uncaring whores such as the blue haired woman!" The redhead cursed.

The blue haired woman, Konan, just spat in her direction. "You're caught like a rabbit, you can't advance much further back. Otherwise, you'll drawn yourself and your baby. Now...hold still." Madara ordered, as he nocked his arrow. He overdrawn the bow once more, pulling the string as far as it would go.

The woman only clenched her eyes shout, her child had opened his eyes to see his mother. She looked at her baby, before making a choice. She quickly turned to face away from the man, and held her baby just blew her chest. Muffling his crying, while temporally cutting off his air supply. "I love you Naruto. Please forgive me..." She begged her baby, before feeling an arrow pierce her chest. Blood slowly leaked from the wound and into the water.

She fell forward, trying hold her baby as to her as possible. The baby's cries were muffled just low enough so the three knights couldn't hear him. Obito was standing by his master, taking off his helmet to reveal a similar look. "Father, you still have excellent aim. I believe the child was also hit by the arrow."

Konan looked as the woman floated down the stream, not seeing any movement of the baby once so ever. "Even if he barely clipped the baby, and if it's still alive. He'll die out here anyway, our mission is complete. We must hurry, undoubtedly some bastard from that cesspool of a village may have already alerted The Leaf King's troops.

Madara looked at her, "so? I could take on an army of them, besides Prince Hashirama is nothing to fear. Even with his ability to bend nature, I'll burn it down with my fire." Madara said holding out his hand, creating a small ball of fire in it with no effort.

"Father, Konan has a point, if we wait here we'll be outnumbered, and too scattered to fight back. I assure you, Lord Indara will give your chance to kill the bastard and his father Ashura." Madara looked at his son, smiling.

"I suppose that is fair, after all, what little hope of stopping our Lord is now laying dead in that water, nothing but fish food." A sudden sound of arrow whizzing by Madara's head made the man turn around. There he saw a few troops already moving in.

They were being led by a blonde hair man, who was charging at him with a spear. "Time to go..." Madara stated noticing the man, the so called Yellow Sparrow of The Leaf. The Sparrow threw his spear at Madara, who easily caught it. Only him to see him conjure another from the surrounding trees.

Madara only smiled, _"he must be his son then. I'll be sure to end that line soon enough."_

Madara motioned for his team to run, as they did, a few troops went after them. However, The Sparrow was running towards the river. "Kushina!" He called, running towards the woman. However, as he got to her, he could hear the muffled cries of Naruto.

Dropping his spear, the man quickly freed the baby.

Quickly the man took the baby, "oh Gods...Kushina...why. Why did the-they." The held the baby close to him, he flipped her body over with one hand. She had a look of a saint inside the water. "I love you, we'll meet again one day my love." The man said, trying to drag her out of the water.

Tears were being restrained a the moment, the sound of horse made the man snap his head. He saw the three black knights riding up a hill. _"I'll gut you, you bastards, I'll be sure to string that whore high as well!"_ The man refocused on the baby, who was beginning to cry out for it's mother.

Who was currently, now residing in the next life.

The man stroked the baby's three whisker marking on it's right cheek, the sound of other horses made the man look up as he was beginning to place Kushina's hands on her chest. The Sparrow looked to see Hashirama, his prince and father ride.

"Minato, report!"

Minato, the now identified Sparrow looked up at his father. "Three black knights, unknown where they came from, riding North towards The Red Moon Kingdom, they...they killed her sir." Minato choked a little, holding back a few tears.

Hashirama noticed the woman laying on the ground, "I see...we'll be sure to hunt them down. Men!" Hashirama shouted, pointing his sword towards the hills. The troops roared as they charged out, some on horses, and some on foot. "Minato, my son...is that your child with her? I have heard you tell stories of the woman you were seeing."

"No father...this child wasn't just my child. It was _our_ child. I was...planning to wed her in the summer. Just, that the campaigns against The Kingdom of Earth prevented me from doing this properly. Maybe...if I had..." Hashirama sighed, "I'm sorry father."

"Do not be, take my grandson away from here. I must meet with father on the matter. His delight will be as such, I'll send for troops to gather her body." Minato nodded, sulking off as he walked with his child.

Hashirama looked at the woman, noticing the arrow in her leg, and chest. He looked at the wood, it was Black Oak, and the head of the arrow was made with Blue Steel. _"Madara Uchiha, you have done yourself a great dishonor, killing this innocent woman."_ Hashirama got off his horse, and grabbed a blow horn.

He blew into it, the men looked back and saw their lord blowing on the horn. They nodded at each other, and retreated immediately. Hashirama had red markings come onto his face as he focused on the ground, trying to sense Madara's location. However, he couldn't sense the man's life energy anywhere, not even his chakra.

"Bastard, _he must've been close enough to hear the horn. I'll have no chance to directly assault him. I can't rely on my ability to feel vibration with all my men here, I could mistake them."_ Hashirama only glared at the hill, swearing in the tree above it he saw something move.

" _I must tend to my son..."_

* * *

Madara was laughing as he crossed the border into Red Moon Country, and looked at his son. "Hashirama was there as well, I guess they knew of that baby's existence. Fucking hell, I could have had my match with him!" Madara manically laughed, making everyone even his own son, nervous.

"Father it is good that we retreated, I heard the horn. You always said Hashirama only sounds it when he's about to _level the dancing floor_. Indeed we are lucky, but the child can no longer be a threat to us, I am sure you hit him." Madara looked towards his son nodding.

He watched as other knights came into the area, all wearing black armor. One of them with orange hair, and facial piercings rode up to Madara. "Report!" Madara looked towards Konan, who bowed on her horse.

"Sir Nagato, the child of hell is no more. The Fox spirit in him has been extinguished, with it, the first of the soul keys to the tomb of The Grand One is now unlocked." Nagato nodded and looked over at Madara who was smiling.

"So, does that mean you killed her as well."

"The dumb bitch wouldn't give up her child with that bastard son of Hashirama. So, she got in the crossfire."

"I see...we ride back to Lord Indara. He will have our payment in full."

"I look forward to it.

* * *

Minato was holding his child inside a tavern room, he was rocking it back and forth. He nuzzled the baby, trying to calm it down. His eyes were tear stained, and it was evident he had been weeping. The man watched as his father rode in, Hashirama shook his head knowing that Minato would understand.

"They got away, but I am certain I know your lover's murderer."

"Who..."

"Madara Uchiha, did you throw a spear at a man with long black hair, and red eyes?"

"Yes."

"Then you are lucky he didn't attack you, but be warned my son. Your son is not safe here, not in this village anymore. We'll need to take him away from Uzu, and bring him to Konoha the capital."

"I understand, can we please bury my wife proper before we leave..."

"I can arrange that. May I hold him?"

Minato handed Naruto to Hashirama who looked at the baby, a lone tear trailed down his face. _"I'm sorry my boy, I promise they will be brought to justice."_


End file.
